Vision
Vision is the ninth chapter of Season Two. It marks the flashback return of Ashton Butch and the first appearance of Tai-Gohng. Read August 27, 1984 Ashton Butch took a deep breath as he took a look at the map. He was in Bicuar National Park, in Angola, a country in Africa. He didn’t know what the treasure was for, but he knew it would be of value. He hiked another three kilometres, as the map said, and found himself at the end of a bridge. Butch climbed the wobbly bridge until he arrived at the other sight. I took another glace at his map, before walking straight another 100 or so metres. He knew he was close to his goal. He looked up a steep ridge. He climbed it, it took hours. During his climb he thought of his gunshop, and how his brother Terry is running the place without him. He slowly climbed until he reached the top. He hiked another kilometre. He kept on thinking this was never going to end, because, after all, he had been searching for the treasure for weeks. Flies were buzzing around his face, and on several occasions, he had to avoid packs of lions and other African animals. Ashton kept on going, and going, until he reached a lake. That was where the x marks the spot was, the treasure was inside the lake. But what were also inside the lake were crocodiles and hippopotamuses. Ashton Butch gulped, before putting his swimsuit on, which was in his backpack. He then dived in. Surprisingly, he was not attacked, and he didn’t see any wild animals in the lake with his goggles. Something was strange. He saw a light in the distance of the lake. He kept on swimming, towards the light; he knew it wasn’t heaven, so he thought it must’ve been the treasure. As he swam, the light came closer, he hasn’t an instinct not to stop, despite how tired he was getting as he kept on doing break-stroke. As he was swimming, he was telling himself, you can do it, and finally, he was above the treasure. He swam downwards, while his eyes were indulged as he glazed at the amazing stone. He knew it was only part of a large stone, but he didn’t care, all he cared about was the fortune. He reached for the stone, and once he held it, he just glazed at it. He knew that his oxygen was running out; however his eyes were still upon the artefact. Eventually, after he noticed that he had no oxygen left, he swam up as fast as he could. Little that Ashton knew, the stone was what was keeping the wild animals away. And this stone didn’t bring him great power, he was too in love with the artefact that he kept it to himself, rather than selling it. Only to one day be killed by a man whose son is after the second piece. Present Day Ezra and Dane were stuck in the cave, they didn’t know where to go, instead they were panicking as they heard the fast approaching footsteps, Dane continuously said, “don’t worry, Marge will be here any minute.” Suddenly, Ezra collapsed, he fell down passing out. Ezra saw an open field; it had pure green grass, and lovely birds singing. It felt like heaven. Then he saw a woman figure approaching from the light, he couldn’t see who it was, as the light was covering her face. As she got closer, her face appeared. The woman looked Asian, he assumed that she was Mongolian. The woman smiled, she said, “Hello Ezra, my name is Tai-Gohng, I am a seer.” “You!” said Ezra, as he paused before speaking again, “I think I am your heir, you created the stones!” Tai-Gohng nodded, she said, “I chose you, Ezra, as you are the only one who can bring peace to the world.” Ezra thought for a second, he said, “the Hydra? What are they of?” The woman took her warm smile off her face and spoke seriously, “Adrien Walden’s heart is of pure evil. If he holds that stone, your destinies will be joint forever, the second stone is located at the Khentii Mountains, and the first one is in Adrien’s possession.” Ezra was angry at himself, “I knew I should have gotten to that stone! Now look at what has happened!” “Your thoughts have betrayed you. Now you must obey your destiny. Only you can wield that stone, and you only! I have foreseen that death will uphold to one of your friends if you are not the one who finds it.” Suddenly the woman vanished, and the wonderful world disappeared. Ezra woke up, he was shirtless, he had his arms and legs tied to a chair. He looked next to him and saw Dane and Muhammad, who were also shirtless. Dane angrily gasped at him, “you just had to fall asleep! Now take a look at where we are.” Ezra saw a Hydra symbol on the wall, he knew that he was at the mansion. Adrien and Loker walked in. Loker was holding a hot poker, with the blazing red hotness at the end of the stick. “Ezra!” shouted Adrien, “You will tell me where the stone is! And don’t say you don’t know. I heard you muttering in your sleep!” Adrien finished speaking. “I will tell you nothing!” screamed Ezra. “Very well…” said Adrien calmly as he smirked. He waved his hand, signalling to Sebastien, who had the hot poker. Sebastien held the stick, in front of Muhammad. He slowly, and steadily brought it towards Muhammad’s chest. Muhammad, who looked as terrified as possible, screamed when the poker touched him. Loker held the poker there for 20 seconds as Ezra struggled to mouth out the location. Adrien then waved his hand back, Loker pulled the hot poker back, releasing Muhammad. Ezra saw a black burnt mark on Muhammad’s chest before Adrien said, “you will tell me! Or you will watch your best friend die!” Loker handed Adrien the stick. Adrien slowly brought the poker towards Dane’s face, as it slowly approached poor Dane. Ezra said, “the Khentii Mountains! There is where the stone is!” Adrien dropped the hot poker, as he smirked. He said to Loker, “prepare for departure!” Characters *Ezra White *Dane Young *Muhammad Praveen *Adrien Walden *Ashton Butch *Tai-Gohng *Sebastian Loker Trivia *The country in Africa, Angola, appears in this chapter. *Bicuar National Park and the Khentii Mountains are real places. Category:Season Two Category:By Alfons